Life's Finer Things
by Lost-Sama
Summary: Aqua he Oshawott always enjoyed the finer things in life, like food, but when rummaging around Straiton's Litchen, his life changes forever. Yaoi, Challenge Fic, One-Shot. Don't like, don't read. R&R!


**A/N: This was a Challenge!**

Life's finer things

Aqua the Oshawott looked around the cobblestone streets, making inaudible sounds as he quickly ran towards the gym. He went around to the back, being only a silhouette from the moonlight. He found an air duct, and tried to pry it open, but couldn't. He took out his Scalchop, and sliced it open. Carefully not to be seen, he quickly climbs in, and traverses through the ventilation system, and stopping above the kitchen. He sliced open the vent again, and then sprang done, with Scalchop blade out so the blade buried into the ground, sending minor shock to Aqua.

He looked up, and inhaled the aroma of the area. He climbs up, and saw a plate of potatoes with roast. He ate them, the robust tastes filing his mouth, dancing on his tongue. He then hopped down, and looked at a knife sitting on the counter. It was perfectly shined, but on closer inspection, it looked decrepit.

_This must be the Family Heirloom; a knife does well for a line of culinary marvels._

He looked next to the knife, and found an unknown berry to him. It resembled a question mark, so he wasn't sure if it was safe, but his stomach and nose didn't care. He inhaled, and then delved in. The flesh was succulent, luring for one to eat more, like a soft dream, sweet and fluffy. When he got to the meat, he spit it out, as it tasted repulsive. It seemed like an enigma, where one had sweet flesh but bitter meat.

He then turned, his eyes glittering. He saw a cup of green gelato. He happily bounced over to it, oblivious to the fortissimo of clanking pots and pans behind him. He took a bite, and fell into sheer joy. It was sweat, and nutty too. He went to take another bite, but was hit with something, fading into darkness.

/) (\

When Aqua awoke, he saw something dripping onto his face. It felt awfully sticky.

_Nectar? _

He checked again, it was whitish.

_Strange…_

Another drop came, and he decided to taste it. It was sweet, with a hint of salty.

"Good?" A voice asked

"WH-who are you!" Aqua asked, trying to spit it out.

"My name is Sear; I'm Chili's Pansear, and the guard of this kitchen. I haven't seen an intruder in so long; I decided that I'm going to have some fun." He said with an edged voice, a malicious grin forming on the monkey's face

"What do you mean? What kind of fun? Food tasting?" Aqua asked naïve to what was going to happen next.

"Nooo…" Sear said with a playful voice, and then flipped Aqua over. He then pulled Aqua's tail up

"W-what are you doing!" Aqua said blushing. Sear didn't respond; instead he felt a force being shoved into him, with repeated back and forth motions. He never felt so defiled in his life. Aqua screamed into agony as Sear continued, but he felt like he was getting…hard? Sear hit something in Aqua, which made him see sparks and stars. He then felt whatever the nectar was filling him, and Sear backed off

"Hmm, a worthy punishment, for an intruder that is." Sear said with a smile, looking at the scene in front of him. Aqua blushed, trying to get up.

"Why did you?"

"Oh, you actually liked it?" Sear taunted, best unknowing Aqua's prestidigitation. Aqua turned around, and then kissed Sear, which sent the Monkey into a daze

"I'll return the favor." Aqua said through gritted teeth, and flipped sear over, doing the same thing to Sear, though this time, it was more passionate. The two talked, and talked, during the ordeal. Until all that was left was screams, and Aqua released

"Your ass, it's virgin." Aqua said, with Sear blushing

"Why wasn't yours?"

"I have brothers"

"Same, but I've always been the top."

"Middle" Aqua said, slightly blushing

"Maybe if you want, you could stay here?" Sear asked with pleading eyes. It was so Cliché, a Rape victim turning out to fall in love with his attacker, but it was fine with Aqua; it was the best thing to happen to him throughout his entire, unremarkable life. The two happily lived together, not caring about what other's think, as with Sear, Aqua could always enjoy life's finer things.

**A/N: Well, This is my first Lemon, R&R! **


End file.
